You and I
by googlygummybear
Summary: Shana is the lieutenant of the First Division of the United Forces. After the attack on the fleet she is on a quest to find General Iroh and the Avatar, so that together they can stop Amon and bring balance back to the world. IrohxOC
1. 1 Determination

**Hey everyone, this is my first official Legend of Korra fanfic, and so far I think it's turned out well. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Shana coughed up water as she pulled herself onto a pier. She stood up and immediately fell back to her knees from a jolt of pain. Her hand went to put pressure on the area and she looked down to see an open wound on the side of her abdomen.

Hey dark eyes scanned her surroundings; the pier was empty and so was the street beyond it. "I have to find Iroh," she murmured quietly to herself.

She willed herself up, keeping pressure on her wound. Her feet began to move slowly, building up speed, her worry increasing for the General. The last thing she had seen was him being blasted from the crows nest of the ship, when she had tried to retrieve him another underwater bomb had gone off, blasting her in the opposite direction.

After running for what felt like hours, Shana stopped in front of a small house. Her body ached and she felt as though she was going to pass out at any moment. She leaned up against the wall of the house, attempting to be silent.

Her head fell as she applied more pressure to her wound. The only thing in her mind was finding the General and stopping Amon. Suddenly a child's voice broke her from her thoughts, she looked up and saw a little girl, dressed in traditional water tribe clothing.

The young child looked up at Shana with shining blue eyes, "are you alright miss?" She asked, slowly approaching Shana.

Mustering up her strength, Shana nodded and was about to speak when another voice broke though the silence, "Kaniya, lunch is ready."

An older lady came out of the house Shana leaned against, her eyes immediately widening at the sight of the young woman. Shana didn't blame her, her own hair was tangled and wild, many tendrils now hanging loose around her face from where that had fallen from her ponytail. Her clothes were still damp with a large rip on her abdomen, blood soaked Shana's hand along with her white uniform pants.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked walking towards Shana, the young soldier nodded before her strength finally failed.

She fell forward towards the ground both her hands going out to catch her. She heaved as she felt her wound staring to hurt more than before.

"Mommy, what's wrong with her," Kaniya asked, tugging at the skirt her mother wore,

"Sweetie, go and get you dad and brother, we need to get her inside."

Kaniya obeyed her mother and scurried away quickly into the house. The older woman came and knelt next to Shana. She started telling Shana to hold on, and that she would be fine. The last thing Shana saw before her world was engulfed by darkness were the feet of two others, rushing towards her, along a pair of smaller feet still standing by the doorway.

* * *

Kaniya smiled as Shana showed her some waterbending skills. Shana laughed at how entertained the young child was by simply swirling a bit of tea around in the air before letting it fall back into the porcelain cup.

"That's so cool, I wish I could do that," the young said, looking at her own tea.

"Thank you very much Kaniya," Shana said sipping the warm liquid.

Just then Kaniya's mother, Jin, came in with a tea pot. She made her way over to Shana and slowly filled the cup once again. Shana nodded her head in thanks, it was they only thing she could since Jin had told her to stop thanking her.

After Shana had passed out, Jin's husband, Lee, and her eldest son, Harook, carried the young woman into their home, laying her down on their small sofa. Jin, being a nurse, immediately began working on the wound that had been clearly visible through the large hole in her uniform shirt.

"Shana, do have somewhere to go for the night?" Jin asked as she sat next to her.

She shook her head, "no I don't live here in the city."

"Then I'd like to invite you to stay here for the night."

Shana's eyes widened, "no I couldn't intrude like that, besides," she trailed off and looked down at her cup.

Jin laid a hand on her shoulder, "what is it?"

"I have to find someone," she took in a breath and looked at Jin, "I need to find the General of the ship I was on."

"I understand, but you can't go running around the city. Please stay here and you can go searching tomorrow."

Jin looked at Shana dead in the eyes, the woman bright blue eyes showed wisdom and love. The young waterbender didn't want to have this woman worry about her. So she gladly excepted the offer to reside with Jin and her family for the night. But the next day, she would be off, looking for Iroh.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes the story so far. Please read and review. And please let me know via review or pm if there's anything you think I can improve on.**

**P.s. I'm sorry about any annoying grammar mistakes, I wrote this chapter on my iPad, and sadly it doesn't do well on correcting mistakes.**


	2. Revelation

The following morning, Shana was up early and pulling on her boots, preparing to leave in search of Iroh, and if that failed, the Avatar. She ran her fingers through her tangled black hair before pulling it up as best she could, though a few tendrils still fell back around her face.

As she was about to leave the house, Jin's voice stopped her, "do you want anything to eat before you leave?"

Shana looked at her and gave her a kind smile, "no thank you, I really have to go."

Jin nodded and she turned to leave again. Before Shana could get both feet put the door Kaniya came in yelling. "Don't go yet."

The waterbender turned and kneeled, smiling at the young girl. Kaniya looked at Shana with sad eyes; a frown covered her small face. "I'm sorry Kaniya, but I really have to go. There's someone I need to find."

"Is it a boy?" She asked.

Shana laughed lightly but nodded, "yes he is."

"Do you love him?"

"Kaniya, I think that's enough," Jin said disapprovingly.

Shana looked up and smiled at Jin before looking back to Kaniya, "I'm not fully sure yet, but whether I love him of not, he is still important to me, and I need to find him."

The small girl nodded, "okay, but be careful." She leaned in and wrapped her small arms around Shana, catching her by surprise.

Hesitantly Shana hugged her back, "I will."

She released the young girl and stood up. Before anyone could stop her, she left the house and closed the door behind her. Shana quickly moved quietly through the streets, keeping her guard up for any equalists that may be patrolling.

Suddenly the sound of a truck behind her caused Shana to jump into an alley, watching as a large truck pulled up and stopped near a small abandoned building. The door to the building opened and two people dressed in equalist uniforms came out carrying boxes.

They opened the back of the truck and loaded the boxes into. One of the equalists went over to the driver or the truck and began talking to him.

"Take these to the air field, they've got to take care of some prisoners," the one who had just loaded the boxes said.

"Who are the prisoners?" The driver asked.

"Hiroshi's daughter, an earthbender, and the United Forces General," the first one said.

Shana's eyes widened, they had Iroh captured. She looked over and saw the two equalists go back into the building. Thinking quickly, Shana walked towards the truck, quietly opening the back and slipping in, just as the tuck started moving.

After a few bumpy roads and a sharp turn, the boxes in the truck toppled over, creating a loud bang. The truck stopped and the driver's door opened and slammed shut. Shana's heart rate picked up as she faintly heard the crunching of snow under boots.

The doors of the truck flew open and the equalist stared directly at Shana, before reaching for his belt. Instinct then took over and Shana used her bending to bend the snow behind him and caused it to moved forward. She then pushed her hands out, allowing the water to push him back and onto the snow.

She grabbed one of the gloves that had been in the boxes, and placed it against the chest of the equalist, electrocuting him. He laid there motionless as Shana look around trying to figure out where she was.

Around them were trees in both sides, but up ahead, just a few minutes down the road the truck had been following, was a large building with stone runways. "That must be where they're keeping Iroh."

Shana turned and ran down the road, the adrenaline pumped through her body, pushing her to run faster. As she approached she slowed down, noticing the metal fence posts but no fencing. Cautiously, she put her hand out to where the fencing would have been. As her hand made contact with the area, a bolt of electricity ran through her body. She screamed in pain before falling onto the snow and passing out.

* * *

When she awoke she was being carried on the shoulders of someone. Bringing her eyes up, she looked at her surroundings. Jail cells line the walls, but it wasn't until they came to the last one that she was surprised.

Inside the cell was a teenage girl with long dark hair, her hands her tied behind her back as she sat on her knees. Next to her were two figures, both male, one had short dark brown hair and was tied back to back with other man who looked very familiar to the waterbending.

"Looks like you've got a new cell mate," the man who carried Shana said as he reached for his pocket to grab the keys to the cell.

"Shana," one of the male figures said. His voice stood out to her and she immediately knew it was him. Iroh.

As the keys jangled in the lock, Shana used all her strength and grabbed the man's forearm, and pulled herself off his shoulder. Her feet hit the ground and she turned, kicking the man in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall.

She turned the key that remained in the lock and pulled open the cell door. Moving over to the dark haired girl, she knelt down and started untying the ropes that bound her hands. When she was free both went to work on the ropes holding Iroh and the earthbender.

"Seems like you're in a bit of a jam General," Shana said with a smirk.

"That does seem to be the case, doesn't it Lieutenant?"

"You two know each other?" The earthbender asked, looking over his shoulder and Shana.

Shana nodded, "Lieutenant Shana of the First Division of the United Forces, at your service." She said as she finally undid the ropes that bound the two together.

"What's the plan now?" the earthbender asked.

"Same as before, stop those planes." Iroh instructed as they all started heading out.

Shana left last but was tripped by the guard she had hit earlier. He gripped her ankle and attempted to pull her back. Iroh acted quickly and shot a blast of fire his way, causing his grip to release.

She stood up quickly and bent some water from a nearby bucket and froze where he stood. "That should hold him for a while," Shana said as they started running again towards the door.

"I'm going to stop those planes," Iroh announced as he saw the aircraft getting ready to take off.

"And I'm going with you," Shana said, standing next to him.

He shook his head and looked her in the eyes, "no, you need to stay down here." The General then turned and started running down towards the planes.

Shana ran to keep up with him and grabbed his elbow; he stopped running and looked back at the waterbender. "I already lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again," she said with a serious tone.

Iroh nodded reluctantly and the two began running down the runway again. The firebender grabbed Shana around the waist and used his other hand to firebend them towards the plane. They landed on the wing and Iroh ran towards the pilot, kicked him out the seat before taking the controls.

* * *

Shana sat next to Iroh on a small couch as they waited for Master Katara to come out of the room where she was currently trying to restore Korra's bending that had been taken by Amon. Though she unlocked her airbending, she was officially unable to bend any of the other elements.

Tenzin and his family were crowded around a small table with their newest addition, Rohan. Mako, Bolin, and Asami sat on one couch, while Korra's parents along with Chief Beifong occupied another.

Finally Katara emerged from the other room, with a frown covering her face. "I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending."

"But you're the best bender in the world, you have to keep trying," Lin said.

"I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

Korra then emerged from the room and looked at everyone, "it's going to be alright Korra," Tenzin said.

The avatar shook her head, "no, it's not."

Korra went to the door, grabbed her coat and left. Mako soon followed after her, and everyone sat around the small room in silence. Finally Shana stood up and stated that she was going to go for a walk, which Iroh decided to join in on.

The two walked around in the snow, both completely quiet.

"You fought bravely out there today," Iroh said, trying to break the silence.

Shana laughed, "thank you General."

The general stopped walking suddenly, making Shana stop and look back at him, "Shana," he murmured quietly.

She walked back to him, "what is it Iroh?"

Slowly she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. Instead of speaking the general placed his hand gently on Shana's cheek and pulled her face closer to his. He placed his lips on her and kissed her, she reacted instantly kissed him back, moving closer to him.

When they pulled away, she rested her forehead against his, "I love you Iroh," she said.

Iroh smiled. A smiled that made Shana fall in love with him again, "I've been waiting to hear that from you," he said before kissing her again. "I love you too Shana," he spoke against her lips.

They pulled away once again and looked into each other's eyes; both had smiles spread across their faces. Suddenly Shana's smiled faded and her eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked, pulling back to look at her fully.

"What are we supposed to do about this?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you talking about?"

"You're the General, you should know. We can't be in a relationship if were both working for the United Forces."

Iroh frowned as he remembered that rule; two soldiers were prohibited from having relationships with each other. "We'll figure that out later, but for now on, let's just enjoy this."

Shana eyes him skeptically, but smiled, "alright, but I'm trusting you on this General Iroh."

"That's what I like to hear, Lieutenant Shana."

* * *

**Hey everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter. But I have a little bit of a problem, I've got a bit of writers block. I was hoping that you wonderful people could help me out. Any ideas you guys have that maybe you'd like to see in the story, or where you think I should take it?**

**Don't be afraid to let me know via private message or review. I'd love to see what you guys' want to read about.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


End file.
